


Missing Pieces

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets lead to loneliness. Sometimes if you're lucky, loneliness can lead you to happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> it occurs to me that this is the second kaishin fic i've written involving loneliness as a catalyst. this one just goes into not as much detail as the other one. (not that the other one is anywhere close to done, but.)

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Those are the first words he says when he shows up on your doorstep. You don’t think when you pull him inside. Because the masks aren’t there, and his eyes have hope and a bit of longing in them. He’s afraid of rejection and being left alone, just like you.

It takes five minutes and a cup of coffee for you to decide to be friends. After that, you start talking to each other like you’ve been friends for years. (And you have been, if you really think about it.) The topic ranges from places he’d like to go, to books you’ve loved forever, to that new crime show you saw last week. You both mutually avoid personal topics. That can wait.

Later, when he leaves, he asks why you let him in. You smile (and you can tell from his expression that it’s not a happy smile, though you meant it to be) and echo his words back to him.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

**…**

“My name is Kuroba Kaito. I’m a college student, majoring in physics. I like chocolate ice cream and blueberry pancakes. I’m a magician by day, and a thief by night.”

“Pleased to meet you, Kuroba.”

“Call me Kaito.”

“Okay. Kaito. Call me Shinichi.”

**…**

The secrets come out one by one, until they’re spilling past your lips without a thought. You like talking to Kaito. Talking to him is easy. Talking to him feels natural. You hope the feeling’s mutual.

Late one night, during an impromptu visit, he tells you about the reason he steals. (You learn that the feeling is very mutual.) It seems almost mystical to you. Tales of a magic gemstone, an evil syndicate searching for immortality, the legacy of an elusive phantom thief, a loving father never to be seen again.

When he’s leaving, he hands you a startlingly blue rose with an obscenely attractive flourish. He thanks you for listening in a serious voice, and then he’s gone. You realize, belatedly, that you’ve been in love with him for quite some time now.

“Oh.” You stare down at the rose in your hands with a smile that can only be described as goofy and very sappy and whisper, “I am so fucked.”

**…**

“Don’t you have any friends?”

“I have you.”

“Other than me.”

“I used to… They’re both mad at me. I don’t know if Ran will forgive me.”

“I know the feeling.”

**…**

On days when you don’t see him, you spend a lot of time wishing you could. It doesn’t quite take over your life, but you’re starting to realize that you really need to do something about your feelings. You hope that ‘something’ will include dating him. You hope you don’t ruin your friendship.

**…**

“Today is movie night!”

“Since when?”

“Since I decided it, just now.”

**…**

In a valiant effort to win his heart, you try flirting (and oh man, you are  _really_  bad at flirting). You’re pretty sure that he noticed and is trying not to laugh at you. When he smiles and kisses you that evening in the library, you find out that you’re really glad he noticed.

The blush spreads from his cheeks to yours. 

**…**

“Wanna go on a date?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“If you stop talking long enough for me to finish this chapter.”

**…**

Being with Kaito feels like coming home. It feels comfortable and warm, happy even. But there’s something missing and you can’t quite figure out what it is. Then Ran shows up in your living room and something clicks into place. She offers you a watery smile that explains her regret and sorrow perfectly.

You both apologize and it’s almost like you never fought. Almost.

It would take a lot of time before you were both fully comfortable with each other. But your support of each other never wavered once. After all, when you’ve been through all that you have, there’s not really much else that can phase you.

**…**

“You got a boyfriend? Since when!”

“Hm, last month? And anyways, speak for yourself! I didn’t even know you were interested in men!”

“I’m not, not specifically anyways. Kaito just… happens to be a guy, I guess?”

“Well. You two  _are_  a good match.”

“I supposed we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. kaito seems like a person who would get up at like 4:00am every day just so he could eat pancakes every day. and i'm pretty that's exactly what he does. only it sucks bc he can't cook you he has to do like toaster waffles and pre-made pancake mix and it's all kinda awful. 
> 
> 2\. i'm still swinging between "shinichi is awful at flirting" and "shinichi flirts w/o thinking about it" so, there's that. i might change it to "shinichi is great at flirting when he isn't aware that he's flirting but he's awful at it if he's thinking about it". 
> 
> 3\. later shinichi meets ran's boyfriend and glares at him and later threatens him w/ severe bodily harm if he hurts her. the guy just grins kinda shakily and said not to worry bc he knows ran will beat him up if he does anything stupid to her.
> 
> 4\. anyone who doesn't think ran would break the face of anyone stupid enough to break her heart, is very wrong. ran is so fucking strong and she would kick that person's ass. or team up with shinichi and kaito and just make the moron's life very uncomfortable. very uncomfortable. kaito likes ran a lot and he would not tolerate someone messing with her. shinichi would be encouraging him for once.


End file.
